Tsubaki song drabbles
by Jennie Mae Rose
Summary: little drabbles that i wrote when listening to some music. First attempt at this so please read with an open mind. OOC and many pairings and not all romance.


Tsubaki Shelf- Jonas Brothers

Walking into the ballroom I see my boyfriend flirting with another girl. Sighing I walk over to him and start to talk to him.

Thinking about the last couple years with Blackstar they have been almost perfect, but lately we've been drifting apart, pursuing different things.

Looking across the room I see a blonde head looking my way. Blushing I look away at Blackstar and sigh again.

Tsubaki Teardrops on My Guitar- Taylor Swift

Watching him with his partner I look at him longingly. If only he would notice me, then I might be able to do something about my feelings.

With him as my first thought in the morning and the last when I go to sleep, he's driving me insane. Looking around I notice I had stopped walking while I was in thought.

"Tsubaki, you comin'?" Looking up I see him in front of me.

"I'm coming Soul."

AngelaxTsubaki Baby Mine- Allison Krauss

Amazed I stare at the little girl now under my guardianship. Out of nowhere the tears spring forth once again.

Wishing I could say something I hold my arms open for her. Running up to me Angela finally lets her tears fall down her face.

Looking into her eyes I see her pain and I just squeeze her harder.

"Are they teasing you again?" Nodding her head she cuddles into my warmth.

Tsubaki Reflection- Everlife

Walking forward I see everyone watch me get to class late. Nervous I put on a happy smile for the world to see.

Walking to my seat I sit down and start on the assigned work. Taking a deep breath I hear my name being called, looking up I see its Death the Kid. Disappointed I smile at him questioningly. The reason for the disappointment was because it wasn't _him_ the one guy I do want to notice me. I ask Kid what wrong.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you could move over a bit, your disturbing the symmetry of your row." Smiling I move over, but inside I'm wondering if that's the only thing I'm useful for now, making rows symmetrical for Kid.

Tsubaki Savior-Skillet

Watching the following I see the two people I care for most fighting. Giving up on trying to stop them I just watch.

Knowing they were fighting to save me from each other was the hardest thing for me. I didn't know what to do. Blackstar with his knife was trying to get a chance at Mifune. Mifune in turn was fighting with his katanas, was having no problem parrying his attacks, the only problem was Blackstar so fast that was all he could do.

Having enough I look at both of them, I yell at them the following words from my heart, "You're not saving me from anything, all your doing is hurting me by hurting each other! STOP!" watching them continue fighting despite my words make me fall to the ground to numb to do anything.

Tsubaki Every Reason Not To Go- Billy Currington

Watching his retreating back I start to run after him. "Please, you don't have to leave." Grabbing his arm I stop him.

Turning his brown eyes my way he stops "I have to go; Angela isn't safe in this city." With a pained determination in his eyes he starts to walk away again.

"Please don't go I'll miss you and Angela. I could ask for permission from shinigami to let you stay. You won't hurt anyone, I know it."

Still walking he looks back at me, "I have to go for Angela." And with one last longing look at me he was gone.

Tsubaki Got Me Going Crazy- Jonas Brothers

Staring unconsciously I watch him spar with my meister again. Feeling the jarring of the clashing katana against my weapon form I admire his teaching and fighting ability.

Finally moving to Death City, he took the teaching job offered to him by shinigami. And he's been driving me insane ever since.

Seeing him almost every day in class was driving me up the wall. Knowing he could never want me like I want him I'll never tell him of my affections. Preferring to watch him from afar I just sneak glances. Though catching him stare back makes me hopeful I have a feeling I'm just imagining them.

Tsubaki Believe-Orianthi

Smiling I follow the man leading me to my seat. I don't remember why I agreed to this, but I did so now I have to go through with it. I was at a restaurant walking into a blind date my friends had set up for me, on my way to my seat I start to think of when I was younger.

Having Blackstar as a meister had been fun but after the war with the Kishin I had sorta given up on life, just going through the motions of it. So today I appeased my friends worried wishes and am going on this "date".

Nervous I look around to try and find my date I see no one looking around like they were waiting for me. Finally walking a bit faster the waiter walks into a room with a more intimate setting.

Getting more worried by the minute I follow him to a table with a blonde man with his back towards us.

At the table he turns around and looks at me, seeing me he smiles. Brown eyes brighten when they meet mine; he gets up and pulls my chair out.

"So they finally convinced you to go on a blind date?" Waiting for me to sit down he watches me. When I sit down he follows me by sitting in his chair.

"Yes, it seems they finally have, Mifune." Amazed I just sit there finally believing the little thing called love.

Tsubaki The Way I Love You- Taylor Swift

Closing my eyes I couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment again coming at me. Not able to stop myself I compare my boyfriend and my previous lover.

Knowing it was unfair to both of us; I still wish he was Mifune. Though Blackstar seemed like the perfect choice to everyone even myself, I couldn't stop feeling lonely and sad whenever I stop to think.

Knowing Blackstar was oblivious to my dreams and wishes just make it worse. I loved someone else yet Blackstar was perfect for me. How was I supposed to deal with this?

Tsubaki Yours To Hold-Skillet

Dazed I watch him walk towards me, but I am unable to move, still not knowing what to do. How could he have known? I don't even think my friends know about my problems at the moment.

Seeing him sit down across me I see the pain similar to my own in his eyes. "I know I don't have any right to say this, but we all have problems," getting up he looks down at me, "It's okay to ask for help sometimes." And with that he walks from the clearing without even looking back. Leaving me all alone silently hiding my feelings and problems in the clearing with no one to see me crying.


End file.
